Two Sister Life
by BlackWidow094
Summary: Maddie is reunited with her sister, Mac, after many years. What dangers will be there for them? (Continuation of: The Adventures of Maddie)
1. Chapter 1: Sister

Chapter 1

Sister, Sister

Maddie is lying in bed with an old letter in her hand. She let out a sigh.

"Hey, are you okay Maddie?" Starlow asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Maddie said, her eyes glued to the letter.

"What are you looking at?" Prince Dreambert asked.

"A letter," Maddie said. "My sister gave it to me two years ago."

"What does it say?" Luigi asked.

"Here," Maddie said as she handed her friends the letter. It said:

 _Dear Maddie,_

 _I wish I could tell you this in person, but I figured you didn't want to see me. This is probably a bad time to admit this, since our parents died, but I'm running away. Ever since you started to avoid me, I thought that you did not like me as a sister. I ran away to an island where the Pi'illo folk live. If you want to see me again, go to the part of the island where there is a dark forest. I hope I get to see you again. I'll miss you!_

 _Your Older Sister,_

 _Mac_

"You did mention something about your sister running away," Mario said.

"Yeah," Maddie said sadly. "When I was hiding my ice powers, I had to stay in my room so I couldn't hurt anyone. Mac used to know about my powers, but when I accidentally hurt her with them the only way to heal her is to make her forget about my ice magic. I would really like to see her again."

"It sounds like she's on this island," Prince Dreambert said. "As for the dark forest, Mac might be talking about Somnom Woods."

"You might be right," Maddie said sounding hopeful. "Let's go see if she's there!" Maddie, Luigi, Starlow, Mario, and Prince Dreambert started to head toward Somnom Woods.

When they made it to Somnom Woods, Maddie turned into a fairy.

"Why did you turn into a fairy?" Luigi asked Maddie.

"I'll know if Mac is nearby if my wings start to glow," Maddie answered.

"That will help us a lot," Starlow said. "Let's start searching." Then they started searching for Mac. They fought some monsters along the way. Unfortunately, as Maddie and her friends continued to search the forest, Maddie's wings did not glow. They searched all day.

"I don't think my sister is here," Maddie said disappointed. "Maybe we should just go back to Wakeport."

"We can't give up now," Prince Dreambert said.

"Yeah," Mario said. "Let's look a little longer." Then they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Luigi asked.

"It sounds like someone is fighting," Starlow answered.

"But who's fighting?" Maddie asked. Maddie and her friends headed in the direction the noise is coming from. After a few minutes, they came into a clearing. In the clearing was a mutant skeleton and a mutant zombie. The two mutants both seem to be fighting something.

"Hey, who's that girl over there?" Prince Dreambert asked. Maddie looked over to see a girl fighting the mutants. The girl has long, black hair and dark skin. She's wearing a dark pink tunic with a red cape coming down to her knees. She's wearing brown leggings and brown boots. Gold armor covers her chest and fore arms. There is a red flower in her hair. There is a white streak in her hair as well. Maddie walked a few steps forward to got a closer look. Then Maddie's wings started to glow.

"Is that your sister?" Mario asked Maddie.

"Yes," Maddie said as she continued to watch her older sister. Mac continued to fight the mutants without noticing Maddie and her friends. Mac used firebending to take out the mutant zombie in a matter of seconds. Then she used a sword and made quick work of the mutant skeleton.

"She took them out in one hit!" Starlow said surprised.

"Mac is a strong fighter," Maddie said. "I watched her fight ever since we were little."

"What kind of powers does you sister have?" Luigi asked.

"Mac can firebend and waterbend. She is also the Fairy of the Dragon Flame," Maddie said. "She also wields a legendary weapon called the Master Sword." Maddie looked over to see that Mac still didn't notice them.

"Mac!" Maddie shouted. Mac finally looked over to see Maddie and her friends.

"Maddie? Is that you?" Mac asked surprised. She walked toward Maddie and gave her a tight hug.

"I missed you so much," Mac said.

"I really wanted to see you again," Maddie said. "I wanted to clear things up about my magic." Maddie told Mac everything about her ice powers.

"So the reason that you hid yourself in your room is because you didn't want to hurt anyone?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Maddie said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before."

"It's okay," Mac said. "I'm just glad that we get to see each other again."

Maddie smiled. "Me too!"


	2. Chapter 2: They're Back

Chapter 2

They're Back

Maddie was in Mushrise Park with her sister and friends. Mac was telling stories about all the battles she had when she was a little girl. They were busy talking when they all heard someone laugh.

"Who was that?" Mac asked. They heard the laugh again.

"S-Show y-yourself!" Maddie stuttered trying to sound brave. Right after she said that, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy appeared.

"Not you again!" Maddie complained.

"Who are they exactly?" Mac asked.

"Witches who call themselves The Trix," Starlow answered sternly.

"Who're you suppose to be?" Icy asked coldly while glaring at Mac.

"It doesn't matter!" Mac said. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to take dear Maddie's powers," Darcy cackled.

"And since you're here," Stormy said pointing at Mac, "we can take your powers as well."Mac looked behind her to see her sister. She could tell that Maddie is scared.

"Don't be scared Sis," Mac said. "We can take them."

"We'll see about that," Darcy said. She shot some fire at Mac, but the Mac just firebended the fire back at the witch. Stormy used lightning attacks, but Mac dodged them all. Icy used ice magic an her, but Mac used the Master Sword to deflect the magic away.

"Maddie, don't you think you should help your sister?" Starlow asked.

"I-I do," Maddie said quietly. Her body is trembling. "I'm j-just to s-scared."

"You can't let fear take control of your life," Prince Dreambert said. "You need to face your fears." Maddie stayed silent for a few minutes. Then she heard someone scream. Maddie looked to see her sister lying in the ground.

"Mac! Are you okay?" Maddie asked sounding worried.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Mac said weakly. She slowly stood back up. Then The Trix used all of their powers at once to attack Mac. Mac transformed into a Believix fairy and used a magic shield to protect herself, but the longer the three witches used their powers the more weak Mac's shield became.

 _Learn to face your fears,_ Maddie thought. She transformed into a Enchantix fairy and shot a fiery blast at The Trix. The witches weren't paying attention and the fire hit them in the back. Icy, Stormy, and Darcy turned around to see Maddie trying to fight back.

"Do you really think you could defeat us?" Icy asked Maddie with a cold stare.

"Y-Yes!" Maddie said trying to sound confident.

"And we will," Mac said. Together Mac and Maddie used their powers to fight The Trix. Even though Maddie was still terrified, she helped her sister with the fight. Soon The Trix became too weak to fight anymore. Mac pointed her sword at the defeated witches.

"Don't bother us anymore," Mac said seriously. "Do you understand?"

"FINE!" Icy shouted sounding annoyed.

"You're not even worth our time anymore," Darcy and Stormy said in unison. Then the three witches disappeared. Mac hugged her younger sister.

"Thanks for helping me, Sis," Mac said happily. Maddie hugged her sister back.

 _Facing your fears,_ Maddie thought. _Maybe I can get used to fighting. After all, I was able to help my sister._


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts

Chapter 3

The Truth Hurts

Mac and Maddie are back in Mushrise Park going for a walk. Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert are going to be in the Mushroom Kingdom for a few days, so the sisters have a few days all to themselves. Mac noticed that Maddie was very silent today.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I was just thinking about our parents," Maddie quietly said. A couple years ago, Mac and Maddie's parents, Queen Rinka and King Ryoma, passed away. Mac was 14 years old at that time and Maddie was 11 years old. Mac still misses her parents a lot.

"Do you know what happened to our parents?" Mac asked. "I was never told about what transpired that day." Maddie hesitated. She didn't want to tell her that she killed their parents by accident, but she had to tell her at some point.

"I a-accidentally killed them...," Maddie said quietly. There was complete silence for a few minutes.

"I thought you said that Herobrine killed them," Mac said in disbelief. Maddie stayed silent. She forgot that she told her sister that. Maddie just stared at the ground.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Mac shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry. I had to," Maddie said.

"Why would you kill our parents!" Mac asked still shouting.

"I didn't mean to," Maddie said starting to shout. "I didn't know how to control my ice magic back then." Mac and Maddie continued to quarrel with each other, each getting madder by the minute. After a few minutes of arguing, Maddie couldn't take it anymore. She shot out some ice shards at Mac. Her sister dodged out of the way at the last minute.

"What are you doing?!" Mac asked surprised.

"If you're not going to listen to reason, then you're going to by force!" Maddie yelled enraged. She used more of her ice magic on her sister. Mac transformed into a Believix fairy and used her magic to fight back. Mac didn't want to hurt her sister, but she had no choice. She continued fighting hoping that Maddie would calm down and stop. They fought for a very long time. The sisters' fight was getting nowhere. They were just wearing each other out.

"Maddie, please stop," Mac pleaded out of breath. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"Saying sorry isn't going to be enough," Maddie said angrily. She started to charge up her ice magic to attack Mac, but then stopped and stormed off in the opposite direction of her sister. Mac didn't stop her sister from walking away. She knew that Maddie wanted to be alone. Mac started to walk slowly back to Wakeport with the fight still on her mind. She hoped that Maddie would come back soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Calming Down

Chapter 4

Calming Down

It has been two days since Maddie and Mac had fought. Maddie went back to her home in Hyrule just to get away from her sister. She is still very angry at Mac.

 _I don't know why my sister got angry at me,_ Maddie thought to herself. _It was an accidental death. It wasn't my fault._ Maddie is far away from Hyrule Castle. She decided to go for a walk to see if she would calm down. Maddie has been walking for a while, but she couldn't get their fight out of her mind. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Maddie looked up to see a mountain, the same mountain that she ran to on the day of her coronation.

 _I guess I'll go there,_ Maddie thought. She started to walk toward the mountain.

It was almost nighttime when Maddie made it to the peak of the mountain. She decided to take a break and get some sleep. As she slept, memories of her and Mac played through her mind. In the end, Maddie saw a memory of when she first met Mac. When Maddie woke up, it was already morning.

"Mac...I'm sorry," Maddie said somberly. She fell to her knees and started to cry.

 _I have to go apologize,_ Maddie thought. She dried her eyes and started o head to the bottom of the mountain.

"You're not going anywhere," a mysterious voice said. Maddie stopped and looked around. She saw no one. Then right as Maddie started to head down the mountain, she saw a sphere of dark magic coming straight at her. Maddie didn't have time to avoid the attack. The magic hit her and she collapsed. Maddie saw someone walking toward her. Maddie tried to stay awake, but the world faded to black as she fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5: A Missing Sister

Chapter 5

A Missing Sister

"Are you sure Maddie is here?" Prince Dreambert asked Mac.

"She has to be," Mac said determined. "This is the only place I haven't looked." Mac is in Hyrule with Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert. After Mac and Maddie had that quarrel, Mac went back to the hotel in Wakeport to wait for her sister to come back. When she found out that Maddie didn't come back the next day, Mac started to search all over Pi'illo Island for her sister. She couldn't find her and hoped that Maddie will come back the next day. When Maddie didn't show up again, Mac decided to go look for her in Hyrule. Along the way, she asked Mario, Luigi, Prince Dreambert, and Starlow for their help.

"I hope Maddie is okay," Mac said sounding worried.

"Don't worry," Starlow said. "I'm sure she's okay."

"I hope you're right," Mac said doubtfully. They wandered around for some time hoping to spot Maddie, but to no avail.

"Hey!" Mario said. "Look up there!" Mac looked in the direction Mario was pointing: at the top of a mountain. She saw a bright light atop the mountain, but then the light went out.

"Do you think Maddie is up there?" Luigi asked Mac.

"I don't know," Mac said quietly. "But it's the only lead we have. Lets go check it out." Filled with hope, everyone ran toward the mountain to find Maddie.


	6. Chapter 6: Imprisoned

Chapter 6

Imprisoned

Maddie was starting to gain consciousness after she got attacked by someone. She looked around to see if she can spot her attacker, but saw no one. She also noticed that she was trapped in a cage made of dark magic. When Maddie tried to touch the cage, dark energy started to flow through and hurt her body. Maddie collapsed on the ground with pain resonating through her body.

"Well. Finally awake I see," an eerie voice said. Maddie stood up and looked around, but she still couldn't see anyone. Then when Maddie turned around, she saw a young man staring right at her from the other side of the cage. Maddie screamed and recoiled back. The man looked to be a little older than Mac. He had copper colored skin and was wearing a blue shirt and darker blue pants. He wore brown boots and a black hooded cape. In his hand he wielded a sword made of diamond. His eyes were glowing a bright white.

"Y-You're Herobrine!" Maddie said terrified,

"That's right," Herobrine said with a creepy grin. "I have finally caught you."

"What do you want from me?" Maddie asked.

"I want to take over and rule all of the kingdom of Hyrule," Herobrine stated. "And to do that, I have to get rid of you and your sister."

"Don't you dare hurt Mac!" Maddie shouted.

"Worry not little queen," Herobrine said slyly. "I won't be hurting your precious sister. Someone else will."

"Who?" Maddie asked.

"You'll see," Herobrine said. Then he laughed maniacally as he disappeared. Maddie started to worry about what will happen to her sister. Maddie wished she could warn Mac about Herobrine, but she can't do anything now that she is trapped. The only thing Maddie can do is hope that someone will rescue her and that Mac will be unharmed.


	7. Chapter 7: Torn Apart

Chapter 7

Torn Apart

Mario, Luigi, Starlow, Prince Dreambert, and Mac arrived at the bottom of the mountain when night fell. They decided to rest for the night. Mac tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop worrying about Maddie. Mac stood up and started to wander around the area until she got tired. After a few minutes, Mac stopped and looked up at the mountain's peak. She started to wonder if Maddie was even at the top, if Maddie will be okay, or if they will be able to help her. All of these questions Mac has in her head began to crush her morale. She really missed her sister and wants to apologize to her. Thinking of her sister made Mac think of her parents. She missed her parents very much and wished that they were still alive. Mac started to cry.

"Mac, are you okay?" someone said. Mac turned around to see Starlow.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Mac asked.

"I saw you walking away and thought that there might be something wrong," Starlow answered. Mac remained silent for a few seconds,

"I'm just worried about Maddie," Mac said as she dried her eyes. "I miss her. I just wish our parents are here. I feel like it's my fault that Maddie isn't here." Mac started to cry again.

"You know, Maddie felt the same way once," Starlow said sympathetically.

"Really?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Starlow answered. "She regretted locking herself in her room and killing her parents. She thought that was the reason you ran away." Mac thought about what it would be like to be stuck in a room for years without seeing anyone. Mac felt sorry for Maddie.

 _My sister has been through a lot,_ Mac thought.

At the mountain's peak, Maddie couldn't sleep either. She was looking up at the night sky. Maddie wished that she was not trapped in the cage. She wanted to see her sister again and apologize. Maddie thought about her sister and wondered if she was still mad at her. Maddie also thought about her parents. She wished that they were still alive. Maddie started to cry at the thought of that she might never see her sister again.

 _I guess I'm the reason my family is not here anymore,_ Maddie thought sadly as she cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Another Fight

Chapter 8

Another Fight

When morning came, everyone started to climb the mountain.

"Are you okay Mac?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Mac answered, but she didn't sound so sure. Mac has been feeling uneasy ever since last night. Her doubts are just clouding her mind. Although Mac does have a little bit of hope that they will find her sister at the top.

It was the middle of the day when they made it to the top of the mountain. At the top, they found Maddie, but she looked unconscious.

"Maddie!" Mac shouted as she started to run to her sister's side.

"You're not going anywhere near her!" a voice said. Mac stopped and looked around. Then Herobrine appeared.

"Let my sister go Herobrine!" Mac commanded.

"I'm not letting her go until you let me have all of Hyrule," Herobrine said.

"Not a chance!" Mac shouted angrily.

"Okay then. I'll let you have your sister back," Herobrine said slyly. "But she might be a little more hostile than you remember!" Herobrine chanted some sort of spell and casted it at Maddie. Then he disappeared. Maddie started to wake up, groaning in pain.

"Maddie, are you okay?" Mac asked. She walked toward her sister to see if she's hurt. Then all of a sudden, Maddie started attacking Mac with her magic. Mac dodged really quickly and stared at her sister in disbelief. Maddie's eyes were glowing white just like Herobrine's eyes.

"Maddie, what are you doing?!" Mac asked. Maddie didn't listen to her. She just continued to attack. Mac didn't want to fight her sister again, but she didn't have a choice. Mac used her own magic to fight back. The two sisters continued to fight for a long time, but Maddie was overwhelming Mac. Mac was getting really tired and weak, but she continued to fight. She started to run up to Maddie with the Master Sword, but Maddie was ready to destroy her sister. Maddie used some of Herobrine's power and used a lightning attack on Mac. The lightning struck Mac in the chest and Mac collapsed on the ground. Maddie smiled when she saw her sister motionless on the ground. She was about to deliver the final blow when someone used light magic on Maddie. Maddie fell to her knees as she started to feel weak and her body was throbbing with pain. She looked up to see Starlow and Prince Dreambert using their powers on her.

"Maddie. Please stop," Starlow pleaded.

"Come back to your senses," Prince Dreambert pleaded.

"Mac understood the agony you were going through," Mario said.

"It wasn't your fault that you're parents died," Luigi said. Maddie was quiet for a moment. The memories of her and Mac played through her mind again.

 _I guess they're right,_ Maddie thought. Then the spell that Maddie was under broke. Maddie gasped for air due to exhaustion. She stood up slowly and looked around. When Maddie saw Mac lying on the ground, she got worried and started to run toward her. Then a fireball hit Maddie in the back and made her fall to her knees again. Maddie looked up to see Herobrine attacking her.

"You don't deserve to be alive!" Herobrine shouted in a rage. He took some of the light magic from the Master Sword and infused it into his diamond sword. Herobrine started to attack Mac, but Maddie protected her unconscious sister with her ice magic.

"Mario, Luigi, Starlow, Prince Dreambert," Maddie said weakly. " please take Mac back to the castle. Get out of here."

"What about you?" Mario asked.

"I'll stay here and fight Herobrine," Maddie said.

"But you're too weak to fight!" Starlow said surprised.

"It doesn't matter!" Maddie shouted. "I'm going to make Herobrine pay for what he did to us!"

"But Maddie...," Luigi said.

"Just go!" Maddie said. "Please." Maddie's friends looked at her in disbelief, but they didn't argue. Mario carried Mac in his arms and they all started to head back to Hyrule Castle. Maddie stayed behind with Herobrine.

"Do you really think that YOU can defeat ME?!" Herobrine asked.

"I don't know," Maddie answered. "But I'm going to try to protect the people I care about from you!"


	9. Chapter 9: A Sister Filled with Regret

Chapter 9

A Sister Filled with Regret

Mac was lying in bed still unconscious from her fight with Maddie. In her mind, she had a dream of her sister fighting Herobrine. Maddie looked weary and weak. Then she saw Maddie lying on the ground in pain. Herobrine laughed maniacally and disappeared.

"Maybe I...deserve this," Maddie said weakly. "I shouldn't have...ran away from Mac. I shouldn't have...killed our parents. It's my fault that...I have no family. I don't...know if...sister's alive. Regret...every...thing." Then Maddie fell unconscious Mac then suddenly woke up when the dream ended. Mac sat up in bed and looked around sleepily. She was in her bedroom in Hyrule Castle. Mac noticed that her chest is bandaged as well. Then Mac remembered fighting her sister. She got out of bed and went to Maddie's bedroom to see if she was there. When Mac looked into her room though, her sister was not there. Mac started to wonder where Maddie would be. Then Mac remembered the dream.

 _What if the vision I just had was true,_ Mac thought. She started to worry. Mac turned into a Believix fairy and flew outside. She saw that it was nighttime. Mac started to fly as fast as she could back to the top of the mountain.

When Mac made it to the top of the mountain, She saw found Maddie lying on the ground motionless. Mac ran up to her to see if she was okay. Taking a closer look, Mac noticed that her sister is seriously wounded. Maddie has wounds on her chest and back that looked like they were made by a sword. Those wounds are also giving off a faint glow. Maddie's clothes looked like they caught on fire while she was fighting. There were also parts of her arms, legs, and face where she got burned.

 _Maybe those sword wounds are glowing because they were a light attack,_ Mac thought. _I hope I can save her._ Mac put her hand on Maddie's chest and started to sing a song. While she sang, a green light circled around Maddie. When Mac stopped singing and the green light was gone, the wounds on Maddie are completely healed. Mac lightly shook Maddie to see if she would wake up, but to no avail.

 _Her breathing is labored,_ Mac thought. _I hope I wasn't too late to heal her. I really care about you, Maddie. I won't let you die yet._ Mac used her magic to teleport herself and Maddie back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10: A Gift to Show You Care

Chapter 10

A Gift to Show You Care

Three days has passed since Mac took Maddie back to the castle. Mac always kept checking on her sister just in case she wakes up. On the fourth day, Mac noticed that Maddie was not in her room.

 _I'm glad she's awake,_ Mac thought. _But where did Maddie go?_ Mac thought that Maddie might have gone to the castle balcony, so she headed toward the balcony to find Maddie. When she made it to the spacious balcony, she found Maddie standing near the railing looking out into the sky. Mac could hear her sister crying.

"Why are you so sad?" Mac asked. Maddie stopped crying for a moment and turned around to see Mac.

"Mac? How are you still alive?" Maddie asked in disbelief. "I thought I killed you?"

"Don't worry. You didn't," Mac said. "I'm glad you're okay. I was starting to get worried." Maddie still stood there in disbelief. Then she started to cry again.

"Please don't cry," Mac said.

"I can't help it," Maddie said sadly. "I was so scared that I might have killed you. You're my only sister. I didn't want to lose you to. You're the only one I have left now that our parents are gone."

"Maddie...," Mac said, but she didn't know what else to say. She didn't know how much emotional pain Maddie was in. Instead of putting it into words, Mac hugged Maddie.

"Y-You're no mad at me?" Maddie asked as she hugged Mac. She was trying not to cry anymore.

"No," Mac answered. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. None of this world have happened if we didn't have that quarrel in the first place."

"I'm sorry too," Maddie added. "Mac..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being there for me." Mac and Maddie smiled at each other.

"I have a present to give to you," Mac said.

"Really?" Maddie asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Mac said, "Follow me." Mac started to lead Maddie to the Throne Room.

"Stand here and close your eyes," Mac instructed. Maddie nodded and did what she was told. Mac ran to the throne and grabbed something from behind it. Then she walked back to Maddie.

"You can open your eyes now," Mac said. Maddie opened her eyes to see Mac holding a weapon.

"It's a blessed lance," Maddie said in awe.

"I know how much you wanted one, so I bought one for you. It was suppose to be a birthday gift or you. I'll even teach you how to fight with it," Mac said as she handed the lance to Maddie. "Happy birthday little sis!"

"Thank you Mac!" Maddie said gleefully. "You're the best big sister I could ask for!"


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge

Chapter 11

Revenge

The next day, Mac and Maddie were in a grassy plains area. Mac was teaching Maddie how to fight with her new lance. Mac was going to explain something when she started to look around.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked confused.

"I feel a presence nearby," Mac answered cautiously. The two sisters looked around, but they saw no one. Then Maddie thought of something.

"I know you're here Herobrine! Show yourself!" Maddie shouted. Herobrine then appeared in front of the sisters.

"What do you want?" Mac asked as she took out her sword.

"You two are not going to survive!" Herobrine shouted sounding crazed. " I AM going to take over Hyrule. NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"

"That's not going to happen," Maddie said sounding confident. "You'll be defeated this time."

"You said that last time and look what happened," Herobrine said. " I defeated you then and I will defeat you now!"

"She's not going down that easily," Mac said. "She has my help this time."

"We'll see about that!" Herobrine shouted. He started to attack the sisters with his diamond sword, which is still infused with light magic. Mac and Maddie also used their weapons to fight. Even though Maddie was still new to fighting with a lance, she was actually fighting very well. Herobrine remembered how effective light attacks were against Maddie and decided to go after her. He shot out a light beam from his sword. Since the beam moved very fast, Maddie didn't noticed until she got hit by it. Maddie felt a surge of pain flow through her body and she fell on her hands and knees breathing heavily.

"Sister!" Mac shouted. Maddie looked like she's about to collapse.

"Ha ha ha! Still weak I see! I'm surprised you didn't die when we first fought!" Herobrine boasted.

"Don't you dare kill my sister!" Mac shouted angrily.

"Why shouldn't I kill your sister? She deserves to die!"

"No she doesn't!" Mac yelled. Then she saw Maddie starting to stand up.

"Don't worry Mac," Maddie said weakly. "I'm okay."

"How DARE you still live?!" Herobrine yelled. "You're suppose to DIE!"

"Well I'm not dead now and we will defeat you!" Maddie said sounding confident. Maddie then used her ice powers to shoot ice at Herobrine's heart. Once the magic hit, Herobrine slowly turned to ice. When he was completely turned into ice, Mac used the Master Sword and took one slice a the frozen Herobrine. Immediately he shattered into tiny ice pieces. Maddie and Mac looked at each other. They were both relieved that Herobrine won't cause trouble in Hyrule anymore.

"Thanks for believing in me," Mac thanked her sister.

"No problem," Mac replied. Together they headed back to Hyrule Castle. Suddenly, Maddie felt a throbbing pain in her head. She clutched her head as she staggered backwards a little. She saw a silhouette of an imp creature in her mind. Then her head stopped hurting.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked sounding worried.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay. I head just hurts. I might just need some rest," Maddie said unsure.

"If you say so," Mac said. They continued to walk to the castle.

 _I wonder what that was I just saw,_ Maddie thought. _I bet it was nothing. I shouldn't tell Mac about it. She would only worry._


End file.
